yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dragunity
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Dragunidade" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Dragunity" (ドラグニティ－ Doragunitï) is an archetype released in the Duel Terminal. The term "Dragunity" is a portmanteau of the words Dragon and Unity. Their effects mainly revolve around equipping any Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monsters in your Graveyard to your Winged Beast-Type monsters in play (in the sense of the Dragon-Types transforming into weapons, or the Winged-Beast "Dragunity" monsters "uniting" with their Dragon "steeds" as "Dragunity Knights"). Because of their heavy focus on sending monsters to the Spell & Trap Card Zones, the "Dragunity" archetype is often compared to the "Crystal Beast" and "Cyberdark" archetypes. They also utilize powerful Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters, although they require Dragon-Type Tuner monsters as well as Winged Beast-Type non-Tuners. Design Aparência The Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monsters so far all have armor which either covers most of their body ("Dragunity Phalanx"), or have a piece of armor that resembles, and is named after, a weapon (i.e. "Dragunity Darkspear"), or wielding the weapons themselves (i.e. "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten"). Etimologia "Dragunity" is probably a portmanteau of "Dragon" and "Unity". The Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monsters are named after either a pole weapon or a strategic military grouping. By contrast, the Winged Beast-Type "Dragunity" monsters seem to be named after historical warriors (e.g. "Dragunity Legionnaire" is named after the common solider in the Roman army). Estilo De Jogo The main purpose of "Dragunity" Decks is to have combo plays available for easy Synchro Summons. "Dragunity Phalanx" is the key card here - a Level 2 Tuner monster that can be Special Summoned while it is equipped to a monster. By equipping "Phalanx" to either "Dragunity Dux" or "Dragunity Legionnaire" (both of which can equip "Phalanx" as soon as they're Normal Summoned), they allows access to Level 6 or 5 Synchro Monsters respectively. The most used Synchro Monster in this Deck is "Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana", which has similar equipping abilities to "Dux" and "Legionnaire" that can be utilized to Synchro Summon Level 8 monster (this is commonly known as "Synchro climbing" for most "Dragunity" duelists). This combo only requires "Dux" in your hand and "Phalanx" in your Graveyard, and it is incredibly simple to set-up with the help of "Dragon Ravine". It's basically a "Dragunity" version of either "Reinforcement of the Army" or "Foolish Burial", it allows you to placing cards necessary for your combo, while also maintains the longevity and consistency of your combo. This allows you to continuously Synchro Summons in virtually every turn. Cards like "Dragunity Arma Mystletainn", "Instant Fusion" (with "Mavelus") and "Garuda the Wind Spirit" can provide more Summoning power, exponentially increasing their speed and allows more Synchro and Xyz Summons in one turn. "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms", combined with "Gold Sarcophagus" can also help search "Dragunity Arma Mystletainn" (or any other Dragon-Type monster necessary for your combo), aiding in consistency. Other support cards such as "Hieratic Dragon King of Atum" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" allows the deck to take their Synchro Summoning power into the next level, raising their capabilities of Summoning multiple monster at once, and, at the same time, allows them to occasionally perform OTK or create near-invulnerable fields such as "Stardust Dragon" + "Queen Dragun Djinn" + "Photon Strike Bounzer" combination. Because of this, they can also utilize Rank 6 Xyz Monster for handling certain difficult-to-approach scenarios, such as "Gauntlet Launcher" and "Constellar Ptolemy M7". However, key cards such as "Dragon Ravine" and "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" are at low legal numbers, burdening Dragunity with a major loss in consistency and power, eliminating them from the competitive environment. Mainstream Dragunity Monstros * Dragunity Phalanx * Dragunity Aklys * Dragunity Darkspear * Dragunity Dux * Dragunity Legionnaire * Dragunity Arma Mystletainn * Dragunity Arma Leyvaten * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Garuda the Wind Spirit * Crane Crane * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Monstros Sincro * Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana * Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Spark Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Trident Dragion * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree Monstros de Fusão * Mavelus Monstros Xyz * Lightning Chidori * Queen Dragun Djinn * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Hieratic Dragon King of Atum * Gauntlet Launcher * Number 39: Utopia Beyond Magias * Dragunity Divine Lance * Dragon Ravine * Dragon Shrine * Foolish Burial * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Instant Fusion * Cards of Consonance * Upstart Goblin Armadilhas * Reckless Greed * Trap Stun Fraquezas The Deck's main strategy is "Dragunity Dux" or "Dragunity Legionnaire", which makes negating their effects with "Effect Veiler" or "Breakthrough Skill", or destroying them before their equipping effects kicks in with "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Torrential Tribute" and "Solemn Warning" really troublesome for any "Dragunity" players (especially in early game stage). "Dragunity" Decks relies on their Graveyard since they need monsters "Dragunity Phalanx" in the Graveyard to execute their combo plays, which means cards that banishes like "D.D. Crow", "Crevice Into the Different Dimension", "Chain Disappearance" and "Banisher of the Radiance", or cards that prohibits Graveyard access like "Necrovalley" and "The End of Anubis" can be reliable counters against "Dragunity" Decks. Since most "Dragunity" Decks are built in turbo-style combo based strategy, cards that disallows or disrupts Special Summons such as "Vanity's Emptiness" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" is very catastrophic for this Deck. Despite the numerous disadvantages "Dragunity" users face, "Dragunity" Decks also have ways of dealing with these cards. "Debunk" and "Mind Drain" can stop "Maxx "C", "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", and "Effect Veiler", while "Imperial Iron Wall" completely annihilate any and all banishing attempts (albeit it also prevents you from Special Summoning any of "Dragon Rulers" if you utilize them). You can add Spell/Trap removal cards to get rid of threats like "Poisonous Winds", "Dimensional Fissure", "Macro Cosmos", "Vanity's Emptiness", etc. Trivia * Their archetype symbol is the green emerald for the Dragon-Type monsters, and for the Winged Beast-Type monsters is the green emerald surrounded by a gold outline of wings. * As with the "Blackwing" archetype, there is a heavy distinction between the Tuner monsters and the non-Tuner monsters in terms of appearance. Similar to "Blackwings", the non-Tuner monsters are all humanoids in bird outfits with mechanical-like wings, while the Tuner monsters are composed of small, armored dragons (whereas the "Blackwing" Tuner monsters are all small birds). * Their "rider and mount" style, as depicted in their "Dragunity Knight" forms, are also adopted by later archetypes, such as "Gusto" and "Ritual Beast" (albeit with different types and mechanics). Categoria:Arquétipos